Magnetic drum separators are commonly used in recycling, municipal solid waste, wood waste, slag, incinerator bottom ash, foundry sand, and in mineral processing applications. Typically, these magnetic drum separators have a magnetic element that is used to sort material streams that comprise of both ferrous and non-ferrous scrap by extracting the ferrous scrap from the material stream. These magnetic drum separators are typically located immediately downstream of shredders and/or grinders that break up non-ferrous scrap that is not extracted into more manageable pieces for sorting and separating. What is presented is an improved magnetic drum separator for pulling ferrous scrap from a material stream.